1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid-quantity alarming devices for a master cylinder. The master cylinder should be designed so that the quantity of brake fluid within a reservoir may be checked. For this reason, the inside of the reservoir is made visible from outside or the reservoir has a fluid-quantity sensor therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A motorbike is generally provided with a fluid-quantity alarming device since a reservoir made of transparent resin, which is mechanically weak, is unsuitable in view of possible damage caused by falling of the bike and because the bike has restricted positions for attaching the reservoir.
If the fluid-quantity alarming device is not firmly attached to the reservoir, it will cause a leak of brake fluid or an erroneous functioning will be caused by disengagement or inclination of the alarming device due to vibrations.
In general, the reservoir is designed so as to be placed on the center line of the master cylinder body. Thus, when the reservoir is of small size, a float of the fluid-quantity alarming device is to be positioned above a fluid-supply hole communicating the master cylinder body with the reservoir, which may cause erroneous function under the influence of the gushing of the brake fluid from the supply hole.